


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Stella questions Earth Christmas traditions after seeing her best friend wearing a particularly hideous sweater..





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

Stella stared at the sweater that Bloom was wearing and tried vainly to come up with a response that wasn't 'That is the ugliest sweater I've seen'. It had bells, blinkie lights, and more colors than the rainbow and did nothing to scream Christmas. "Bloom, sweetie," she said slowly. "I think a rainbow threw up on your sweater."

Bloom grinned. "Great," she said, not sounding offended at all. "See, back home with Papa Mike and Mama Vanessa, some of their friends are hosting an ugly sweater contest."

Stella stared at her friend. "A _..what.._ contest?"

"Ugly sweater," she grinned. "It's an earth thing."

Stella decided that it could definitely stay an earth thing as far as she was concerned. "You mean, there are **worse** sweaters than _that_?"

"Yep. Why don't you tag along," Bloom offered. "You'll get a kick out of some of the styles."

Stella wasn't sure she would but still.. Maybe they wouldn't be all that bad? Maybe someone with a tasteful sweater would show. "Just as long as I don't have to wear one," she relented.


End file.
